


I Solemnly Swear

by perezimovat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perezimovat/pseuds/perezimovat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four boys. 10 years. Countless Romances. 120 full moons in total. 350 insults hurled between each other. 1340.7 average hexes thrown towards Snivellus. Over 900 hours of detention served. All to be brought down, in a single moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking of my fanfic I Solemnly Swear, the original being found on my fanfiction page where it will slowly be edited to correspond with this one.  
> I would much prefer it, if you read this one for large differences will be made throughout the story.  
> Thank you

He crawled from the base of the Whomping Willow. His light brown hair clinging to his face. His arms quivered before they could no longer support his own weight. He collapsed onto the soft mud, wet from last night's rain. Moony lay alone on the grass, his entire naked frame shaking, breathing hard. His body convulsed angrily as the moons effects began to wear off. He screwed up his eyes tightly, feeling sick to his stomach. He rolled over and threw up, bits of sick sticking to his hair and cold sweaty skin. He didn't care. Fresh scars layered the old ones, curling around his back like fucking tattoos. His wrists and legs were bleeding from where he had bitten himself, to stop the frustration of being locked away.

Footsteps approached him.

Padfoot sighed and looked over at Prongs. Prongs did not return the look. He pushed his glasses further up his nose, before kneeling down. He then nodded towards his friend who drew off his cloak and covered Moony with it. Prongs then leaned forward and pulled Moony up by the arms, forcing him to go over his shoulder. Moony groaned slightly as Prongs did so. Muttering something about how it was not their responsibility. Padfoot and Prongs ignored him, then making sure that he would not fall, they made their way up to the castle.

From the library window, Snivellus watched them. His hooked nose and pale face pressed up against the window as if it could see into their souls. His greasy black hair hung limply around his shallow cheekbones. The paper he had been working on had been disbanded, the red quill though was still in his hand. With shaking long fingers, he reached into his robes and pulled out a small black book and made a note. He smiled to himself, showing the yellowed teeth that he had neglected for so long.

Then, swift as a bat, he slammed the book shut, rolled up his parchment, placed his quill and ink inside his satchel and stalked off to find Lily.

 


	2. Chapter 2

This was just going to be awful. Sirius Orion Black thought miserably towing from one carriage to the next looking for a place to sit. He knew he should have gotten onto the train earlier – make that a lot earlier, 2 minutes to get through the gate was not enough time. Not that he'd have much trouble finding a carriage since a lot of the passengers had not yet settled down from waving off their parents. His dark hair swept back behind his head and tied off so that it would get in his way just enlightened his dark mysterious eyes even more. Every girl was just fawning over him, but not in a romantic manner. True, his appearance gave way to the allusion that he was a lot older than he actually was,  even they must have known he must have just been a First Year. He was not in the mood to be fawned over – though he liked it very much he could not be bothered. If it wasn't fawning, then it was girls generally treating him like he was their darling baby brother. It happened a lot of the time for Sirius and he had found it to be more apparent when he began stepping out into the Wizard World.

He stopped at looked in at an occupied carriage where a boy and a young girl sat. She reading the Daily Prophet as he was making light conversation with her, she was apparently uninterested. Sirius cleared his throat and opened the door.

"Hey," He said confidently.

The boy looked up. He was handsome enough, high cheekbones and hazel eyes and a mop of spiky dark brown hair that stuck out in every direction. He was wearing square black specs that were slipping down his nose, giving him an intelligent look. The girl lowered her paper and looked Sirius up and down. He had a sudden feeling of being quite exposed. She was a very beautiful girl. Bright green almond eyes with a freckly nose and cheeks and red hair that tumbled down her back like waves. The boy frowned.

"Hey," He said.

Sirius licked his lips and looked over at one of the unoccupied seats. "D'you mind?" He asked.

"Go ahead," The boy shrugged. "I'm James Potter. And this lovely lady is Evans."

Sirius entered and sat down. "Evans?" He said curiously.

The girl folded her paper. "It's Lily," She said, extending her hand. Sirius stared at it for a second before Lily pulled away, blushing slightly. She let out a sigh before pressing her face against the window, watching the scenery go by as the began to escape the crowd of London.

"Name's Sirius Black," Sirius said.

"First year?"

"Is there any other year that starts before us?" Sirius frowned. "Like 'Zero Year'?"

"It's just that you look older than-" Lily blushed and retreated back into the prophet, reading an article about Dopplegangers.

James laughed slightly. "It's good to meet you." He said reaching forward and extending his hand to shake Sirius'. "Evans has been regaling to me stories of being a muggleborn and the muggle world. It's actually kinda fascinating."

"Muggleborn?" Lily asked.

"Sorry," James said, giving a slight frown. "You find it offensive? It's not, I promise you."

"No..." Lily said. "Just reminds me of someone..." She pursed her lips and faded away back into what she was reading. Sirius and James shared a look for a milisecond before the door slid open and a pale, gaunt boy with black hair appeared, already changed into his school robes. He smiled over at Lily and Sirius found it rather frightening.

"I don't want to talk to you," She said bitterly, staring out the window. The boy's smile disappeared quickly. He frowned and sat down opposite her.

"Why not?" Was the reply.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore,"

"So what?"

Lily threw the boy a look of deep dislike. "So, she's my sister!"

"She's only a – " He caught himself quickly; Lily too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him. James suddenly realised why Lily had turned cold at the word Muggle and had an immediate dislike for the boy standing in the doorway of the carriage. "But we're going!" He said excitedly. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, mopping her eyes and in spite of herself, she smiled. James smiled back at her kindly.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," The boy encouraged.

"Slytherin?" James looked up frowning slightly. "Who wants to be in Slytherin?" He asked almost mockingly. He wasn't necessarily trying to be mean, but from what his father had said, a lot a bad stuff had come out of the Slytherin house, and it frightened him to be associated with the house that the man who named himself Lord Voldemort came from. "I think I would leave, wouldn't you?" He looked over at Sirius.

Sirius did not reply straight away. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat before replying. "My whole family have been in Slytherin,"

"Blimey," James said. "And I thought you seemed alright,"

Sirius smiled. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword, he looked ridiculous. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

The boy at the door made a noise. James turned on him quickly. "Got a problem with that?" He asked, challenging the newcomer.

"No," the boy drawled. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Interrupted Sirius.

James roared with laughter. Lily got up, pulling her bag from the overhead rails and her jacket from the seat. "Come on Severus, let's find another compartment,"

The boys made an "Oooo" as they left. James attempted to trip the boy up as he left. "See ya Snivellus!"

The door slammed shut.

"Greasy haired weirdo," Sirius muttered. "I mean, who wants to be in Slytherin?"

James was still staring after Lily. "I like her." He said after a moment. He picked up the newspaper that Lily had left behind. Emblazoned, the headline read "FEAR FLIES AS DARK MARK IS SPOTTED NEAR HOGWARTS; DUMBLEDORE URGING THOSE NOT TO PANIC." He flung it to one side.

"Something wrong?" Sirius asked, taking the paper from him.

"Nah," James shrugged. "It's just weird knowing that I'm going to be stuck at school knowing there's a war on. Or at least one starting."

"A war?"

"Blimey, are you sheltered as well?"

"My parents don't talk about it much if I'm honest," Sirius shrugged. "They like his ideas but..." He stopped. "Do you really think there's a war?"

"Parents think there will be. Not for a while yet, but, it'll come." James sighed, lifting his feet and resting them where Lily once sat. "Can I ask, your parents-"

"Are pure-blood manics yes," Sirius said sadly. "They would be proud if my brother and I joined them in their search for Pure Blood supremacy."

"Your brother?" James said.

"Regulus, he's younger than me by about a year or so," Sirius said. "He's a right little monster."

"I'm sure he's not that bad," James said.

"Trust me," Sirius said. "He is."

James nodded. "Alright, he's an arsehole. I get it." He paused. "I don't have any brothers or sisters. Mum and dad had me quite late, so... Technically speaking, I'm a bleeding miracle."

"Not big headed at all are we?" Sirius asked.

James laughed. "Of course not!"

Someone was shouting something from outside the carriage. James opened the door to see an old woman pushing a trolley down the train corridor. She looked over at them a few students coming up to her, knuts and galleons in hand. "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Sirius stood up, digging his hand into his pocket. "Cauldron cake and a chocolate frog," He said handing over some money. He turned to James. "Wanting anything?" He asked.

James shook his head. "I'm saving myself for the feast," He said.

"So be it," Sirius shrugged. "Chuck in a packet of drooballs." He said.

A pasty boy came up next in the queue. He was skinny with light brown hair that fell just above his ears and faded lines over his cheeks and nose. His eyes were a dark blue that seemed to have lost all their youthfulness in one go. His robes were at least three sizes too big for him but were brand new. He looked tired but ecstatic just to be here. He held out his hand and offered it to the witch.

"What can I get for that?" He asked.

The witch frowned and counted up the money. "'Fraid just a liquorice wand dear," She said.

The boys face fell. "Oh... Alright then," He handed her the money and took the sweet from her. James stood up feeling bad for the boy and pulled out some galleons. "Give him two chocolate frogs," He said handing over his money.

The boy blushed furiously. "There's no need to do that," He said hastily. "I'll be okay with this," He motioned at his liquorice wand.

"Shut it," James said, crossly. "You look like you haven't eaten in weeks and I've heard that chocolate helps everything."

The boy frowned. "Where did you hear that from?" He asked curious and quietly.

"Parents," James shrugged. "Here, take them,"

"No, I won't be able to repay you." The boy said.

"Doesn't matter, it's just a few galleons."

"I can't,"

"Yes you can," James said. "You can repay me by sitting with Sirius and I."

Sirius pouted. "Not good enough for you am I?" He asked.

James ignored him. "Come on," He said.

The boy hesitated before entering the carriage and sitting down gingerly next to Sirius. He gave a goofy grin before tearing open his sweets. The boy looked at the ones on his lap. He gingerly opened one of the packets and chewed slowly on the frogs head. James sat down, folding the newspaper up and examining the boy. "What's your name?" He asked.

The boy swallowed. "Remus." He said shakily. "Remus Lupin."

"I'm James Potter, and this here is my new best friend Sirius black." James said. Remus nodded at them cautiously avoiding eye contact. James noticed this. "We don't bite," He said, laughing a little. "If we did, I'm pretty sure we'd have rabies by now."

Sirius rolled his eyes and crammed into his food. James frowned. "What's with the scars?" He asked.

Remus pulled down on this exposed arms, he only wished he could cover the ones on his face. "Cat attacked me... This morning," he muttered.

They seemed to accept this as a plausible answer. "Fair enough," James said. "Looking forward to getting to Hogwarts?"

Remus swallowed and his eyes lit up. "Very much so!" He said enthusiastically. "I didn't even think I'd have a chance of getting in! It's a big deal! My mother even got me new books!"

"Why wouldn't you get in?" Sirius asked. "You are magical right?"

Remus blushed. "I... Yes."

"Then why-"

"My father and Dumbledore do not get on," Remus said quickly, his cheeks very red. 

"Oh." Sirius pulled a face before finishing up. They turned to look at Remus who was folding the sweets into his bag. James frowned.

"What are you doing that for?" He asked.

Remus looked up startled. "Well... I just... I don't want to eat it all now. I was always told to eat a little then save some for later."

Sirius frowned. "Do you think that they're not going to feed us at all in that school? Because if they aren't I'm leaving, right now."

James frowned, looking over at the long-haired idiot. "Do you think on your stomach?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do." Sirius said. "I wonder if they serve chocolate ice cream up there..."

James rolled his eyes. "So, Remus." He said. "Tell us about yourself."

Remus looked up, his eyes wide. "What?" He asked unsure of what to say.

"So are you half-blood, pure-blood, or muggleborn." Sirius suggested.

"Not that it makes a difference to us-"

"-We're just trying to get an idea-"

"-Of who you are-"

"-What kind of upbringing you had-"

"-If you have any brother or sisters-"

"-Aunts with loads of money who are near enough ready to kick the bucket-" James shot Sirius a look. Sirius held up his hands. "I'm just interested." He said innocently. James rolled his eyes. 

"I like you," James said with a smirk. "You complete my sentences."

"If you're going to ask me out on a date, please be curteous and give me a days warning," Sirius smirked.

"Um..." Remus was unsure of how to proceed. He hadn't really been prepared for social situations that presented themselves like this. He rubbed his shoulder nervously and cleared his throat. "Half-born. Family's kind of poor. I have one..." He cleared his throat. "No siblings to say the least. No... No Great Aunts with loads of money I'm afraid. If we did have any, we would have ran to them quite a while ago."

"So you're poor because...?" Sirius asked, not really caring for social decency.

Remus hesitated again. "Bad jobs," He muttered staring at his feet.

James sensed his unwillingness to answer the questions that had been put before him. "Sorry for the interrogation," He said. "You've been the 4th person I've met here today."

Remus stared wide-eyed at them. "Is this how people normally act when they've just met each other?" He asked.

James looked at him. Sirius spoke up. "Not been let out much have you?"

Remus shook his head sadly.

"Ah well," Sirius shrugged. "Here we can let you go of your leash."

Remus reacted badly to that, sitting uncomfortably in the silence.

"Remus Lupin's a funny name isn't it?" Sirius said.

"So is Sirius Black," Remus shot back getting a little annoyed.

"Oops, this boys got gall Sirius," James laughed. "Be careful."

"I don't want... 'Gall'." Remus said. "I just want to be normal."

"You'll never get to be normal." Sirius said.

Remus looked at them. "How so?" He asked.

"Well," Sirius looked at James. "You're acquainted with us now."

The train began to slow. The boys stood up and Sirius and James changed into their school robes. Together they followed the rest of the first years onto the platform where a giant was waiting for them.

"First ye'rs, this way! First ye'rs, o'er her' wi me!" The giant called under a mane of bushy beard and hair.

Sirius and James went up first, pushing past Snivellous and Evans. Remus hung back, believing that he was no longer wanted. Sirius looked around then dragged Remus to the front with him and James.

"Welcome ter Hogwarts, my name's Rubeous Hagrid th' gamekeeper her'. Yer lot just call me Hagrid," The giant said giving the prefects a wave. "We'll be takin' a wee trip on th' boats tae get tae the castle." He pointed towards a heap of rowing boats with no oars and lanterns hanging precariously from the front. "Four tae a boat," He said gruffly. "'Cept fer me o' course," He got into one of the boats and waited for the rest of them. Remus quickly found a boat that had not been hastily grabbed by the clamouring first-years. James and Sirius joined him along with a tiny fat boy with mouse-like features, light blonde hair and small eyes that seemed to dart. He sat at the back watching the other three.

Slowly the boats began to move of their own accord and follow the massive shape that headed out in front. Above them loomed the majestic castle with glittering lights and just behind one of its many turrets, a crescent moon hung in place, illuminating the water with a ghostly glow.


	3. Chapter 3

James woke up. His eyes flickered around the dark room before he remembered that he had closed the drapes. Everything was silent and still. Except for the faint scratching at something. He wondered what time it was. He rolled over and pulled back the drapes. The pale crescent moon was descending from the sky and there was the first light of morning was breaking just above the horizon. The other eight boys that had been sorted into Gryffindor were sound asleep. However, the Remus boy was sat up straight in his bed, a candle flickering beside him as he scratched away at a piece of parchment. He looked up.

"Sorry," He muttered, putting away his quill. "Did I wake you?"

"No," James muttered squinting, realising that he needed his glasses. He pushed them on his nose. "What time is it?"

Remus checked his watch. "Quarter to 5," He said.

James raised his eyebrows. "Why up so early?" He asked.

Remus shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

James looked at him. "Why?"

Remus didn't answer him, he still scratched away at the parchment.

"Bad dreams?"

"Yes," Remus said.

James sat up even more, crossing his legs under the blankets. "What are you doing anyway?"

Remus looked at the parchment. "I'm just... Writing a letter home" He said.

"Oh..." James blinked. "Okay." And with that he fell right back to sleep. Remus sighed, pushing his letter to one side and getting up off the bed, he took James' glasses off his face and placed them to one side before crawling back underneath the sheets. Deciding that the letter could wait, he curled up and blinked tiredly, waiting for rest to come.

...

The week proceeded with ease. The boys had settled easily into their classes and both Sirius and James had begun to show a knack for being brilliant. The short fat boy who had travelled across with them and had also been sorted into Gryffindor followed the three like a lost rabbit. Remus now and then disappeared only to be dragged back to join them by Sirius. He kept insisting that they probably shouldn't be friends. The other two ignored him. After about a week of the short fat boy following them, Sirius was beginning to get annoyed.

"Doesn't he have his own friends?" He muttered angrily cutting up his black pudding.

"He thinks we're cool," James said. "What's so wrong with that?"

"The fact that you guys don't even know his name." Remus suggested buttering his toast. He had improved slightly and was looking better now that he had a few square meals.

Sirius and James looked at Remus for a minute. Remus rolled his eyes. "His name is Peter! Did you not listen to who McGonagall was calling to be sorted?"

"To be honest I was too busy worried which House I was going into. I didn't want to be stuck with Snivellous."

"His name is Severus." Remus said tiredly.

"No, his name is Snivellus. Merlin's beard Remus, you really are slow!"

The small boy – Peter had entered. He looked over at them cautiously before sitting near Remus. Remus looked at James and Sirius, his eyes darting between them. Sirius let out a groan.

"Hey you-" He stopped and looked at Remus.

"Peter," He hissed.

"Peter!" Sirius said. "Stop sitting there and come over here."

Peter looked around, realising that Sirius had directed the statement towards him. He shuffled across the seats next to Remus.

."What class do we have first?" He asked hesitantly.

"Potions," Remus replied instantly. James let out a groan and slammed his forehead against the table loudly so that the other three house tables turned to look at him. Some other members of the Great Hall looked around confused at the commotion. 

"Have you memorised the timetable already?" Sirius asked.

"You haven't?" Remus asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes, not answering the question. Lily stalked into the hall looking as if someone had spat in her orange juice. Snape was trailing after her. "Go away, Severus," She was saying.

"Lily-"

She had already sat down and was now helping herself to a breakfast muffin. Snape stared at her and sighed before retreating to the Slytherin table. James slid up the benches, taking his plate with him. He leaned on his arm in front of Lily. She ignored him as she piled some French toast onto her plate.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked intending to come off friendly and playful

"What do you want Potter?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"I'm concerned about you." He said earnestly. "Is that a crime?"

"Yes." Lily replied. "Because you are usually up to something stupid."

"Always taking the moral high ground," James tutted. "How many times must I tell you that it's boring?"

"One more time before I lose the moral high ground and stick my wand where the sun doesn't shine and shout experlliarmus." Lily replied. It was clear she was in no mood to be played with today. Sirius had leaned forward and began tugging James' arm as if to get him to drop it.

James frowned. "How could you possibly know that spell?" He asked.

"I read my books over the summer," She replied. "Did you?"

"Nah. Who needs books?" James said. "I have it all in here." He pointed to his head.

"Well, I'd re-check in case that it's all fallen out." Lily shot back.

"That's a kick in the teeth if I ever did see one." He said.

"Go join your idiot friends." Lily said.

"You're calling Lupin an idiot?" James asked.

"He is if he's hanging out with a big-headed nuisance like you." Lily said.

 He smiled and retreated back to the others."I'll tell him you said that."

Peter and Remus were having a heated discussion about Professor Slughorn's teaching methods – how he seemed to favour particular students over others even though talent was shown by them all. Well, Remus was really doing all the discussion. Peter added a few "Yeah's" here and there and nodded enthusiastically at what he was saying.

Sirius looked up as James returned. "Well I tried," James shrugged. "She wants to be in a bad mood, that's her business."

There was a squawk overhead and dozens of owls flew in. The first years gazed up, curious to see what they would get. James didn't bother, as a Daily Prophet and a letter from home landed beside his arm. Sirius opened his package to reveal what he had forgotten to take with him. Inside there was a letter from his mother.

_My Son,_

_I hope dearly that your first week has gone well. We are saddened that you did not continue the family tradition and join Slytherin. I have a good mind to write to that bumbling professor and resort you properly into the house you belong. However I know you will complain, like you always do, so I shall let this pass until you realise that you do belong in Slytherin and the have you removed from that blasted house._  
Excel in your classes and you will succeed and become powerful. Do not consort yourself with what you call a "Social-life". The Mudbloods and half-breeds within that school are not worthy to even recognise you as one of their equals, because you are so much better than that.  
However, I will not deny that your brother seems more willing to believe this, whilst you go through what muggles call Martyr-dom. I refuse to let you become that.  
I hope things have been pleasant so far. Do not take the easier route, your father and I will be very disappointed in you.  
Furthermore, I have been provided by the Ministry with a list of people I do not want you to get involved with.

_Write back to acknowledge you have received your letter._

_Your Mother._

James frowned reading it. "I assume that 'Write back to acknowledge you have received my letter' is her way of saying 'Lots of hugs and kisses'?"

"Give me that," Sirius grabbed it and tore it into two not even looking at the list that she had provided. He then tore it up into fours, then eights and when he couldn't do that anymore, he took out his wand and set it alight. He looked up at the rest of them. "Didn't I mention that I hate my parents?" He asked


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed and the boys were settling into the routine. Sirius even managed to wake up early a few times, which considering he missed the first day of actual class was quite an achievement, though Remus refused to acknowledge it as such. He had yet to perfect the art of sleeping without snoring though, which Remus promised he would award with a certificate if he did.

Their mornings usually composed of Potions or Transfiguration or Defence Against The Dark Arts. Then the afternoon classes were usually the more mundane classes like History of Magic – Professor Binns was, without a doubt the worst teacher in the school – charms was quite good though, Remus had proved that he was exceptionally skilled there. Herbology was... Well it was okay... If you like plants. Sirius hated plants.

" _WHY DO THEIR ROOTS ALWAYS GO AFTER MY THROAT?"_ He would ask after every lesson.

"Dunno," Was the usual reply. "Maybe they hate your clothes."

It was a Monday, so the first class was Potions. It was the only class aside from Transfiguration that the Slytherins and the Gryffindors had together. And Sirius was not happy about this either. Mainly because he hated potions. James didn't particularly like it either as Lily and Snape would sit together.

Professor Slughorn beamed at Lily with pleasure. The cauldron full of boiling clear liquid sat underneath his nose as he placed a fine feather into in. With a tremendous squawk an eagle flew out of it and perched itself atop of Slughorn's hat. He beamed even more and led her to the front of the classroom.

"Ms Evans has demonstrated magic beyond her years," He said proudly. "Well beyond any first, second or third year that I have ever taught. When I asked for you all to conduct a potion that you were unfamiliar with, I never expected such brilliance-"

Sirius grunted, stirring his own cauldron full of a murky green colour, though the book he was working from indicated that it should be a bright purple. His black hair tied back to stop it from getting caught in the mixture he was preparing though his long fringe was steaming a little from when the entire liquid had caught fire."That's 'cause we used the proper book." He muttered to James, he wasn't listening. Peter, now a fully fledged member of their group, heard though and sniggered on James' behalf.

James stared at Lily as she parted her hair and tucked it to one side, revealing the almond eyes. He realised that he wasn't the only one staring. Snape hid behind his frame of greasy hair. He never spoke out during class, even though they were sure that he would have a hex up his sleeve for James later. Lily returned to her seat beside him with a tiny vial full of a potion that Slughorn had been rambling on for the last ten minutes. She leaned forward and gave Snape a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping me Severus." She said handing it over to him. "Here. Have this." She gave him the vial. He looked at her, before she continued. "It's worth more to you than to me."

Snape gave a weak smile, before looking back at his book and scribbling on the instructions. 

The dungeon door creaked open and Remus entered. He looked at Professor Slughorn who sighed and shook his head theatrically.

"Come on in Mr. Lupin, though I barely see the reason to. Class finishes in twenty minutes." He said.

Remus looked terrible, moreso than usual. His skin white and stretched over his cheekbones as if he had been ill. There was a fresh set of lines crawling from his chin down to his left shoulder. He pulled his bag over his shoulder, and for a minute he looked as if he was going to topple over from the weight. He nodded at Professor Slughorn before taking a seat just in front of James, Sirius and Peter – apparently ignoring them.

"Oi, Remus," James said leaning forward.

Remus appeared not to have heard them as he pulled out his books and a bit of parchment. The other three could see that his hands were shaking slightly. Sirius frowned and picked up some of the dragon pellets he had been working with and threw them at the back of Remus' head. Remus turned at looked at them, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

"You do know there is space for one more here." James said motioning to the place on the bench where they had obviously saved for him.

Remus looked at it. "No," He said. "It's okay," He turned back to his parchment. James was not happy that he was being ignored. He picked up some of the dragon pellets and began to throw them one-by-one at the back of his neck. Remus turned around and looked at them pointedly.

"What?" He asked.

"Mr Potter, I hope you are not throwing ingredients in my class."

"No Professor Slughorn,"

"Good," Slughorn said. "Because Dragon pellets are very expensive to come by. And rare. Once thrown on the ground they can never be used in potions again."

James waited until Slughorn had turned his back before reaching down and picking up the dragon pellets, blowing the fluff off of them and tucking them back into the jar.

"Oi, Remus." Sirius hissed, as he turned back around to look at his parchment.

Remus looked at them curiously. "Yes?" He asked.

"Where were you this morning?" Sirius asked. "You didn't show up at breakfast."

"Yeah, Remus John Lupin, late for a class? Has the world gone mad?" James said very theatrically, before striking a pose. Sirius and Peter stared at him for a minute before looking back at Remus.

"So where were you?"

Remus licked his lips. He was hoping that they wouldn't notice. But of course they were brilliant and bright. "I was feeling a little ill." He said. "I went to Madame Pomfrey, she just fixed me up."

"Oh, that's why you look awful!" Sirius exclaimed a little too loudly

Slughorn looked up. "Mr Black, contain yourself please."

Remus ignored the outburst then said hoarsely. "Yes, that's why I look awful."

"Cool," Sirius said. "I mean, you always look like you need a good meal but.." He pushed his books into his bag. "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"Mr Black that is the third warning I have to give you in less than ten minutes. Detention with me tonight." Slughorn said. "You can help scrap the vomit in one of the cauldrons made by a Hufflepuff."

"But sir, I already have detention tonight!" Sirius complained. "Can't I just say I'm sorry and be done with it?"

Slughorn looked at Sirius with a curious expression on his face. "What are you in detention for as it is?" He asked.

Sirius looked at his shoes and muttered. "Swearing at McGonagall."

"Ah, excellent." Slughorn said. Sirius frowned. "I can write her a note and ask for another week's detention to be added."

Sirius pouted angrily. James tried to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"Mr Potter, I fear that your laughter may encourage Mr Black." Slughorn said. "How about detention for you too?"

James shrugged. "It's fine, as long as you don't mind me ditching homework for a week."

Slughorn was tempted to smile at the boy's wit. Instead he marked something down on a piece of parchment. "Class dismissed."

Remus skirted quickly out of the classroom before anyone had really time to register. They piled their books into their bags and began to slump out from the dungeons. The climb up the stairs was impossible difficult, with their legs weak from sitting all morning. Remus waited at the top of the steps.

James motioned to the scars. "Cat again?" He asked.

Remus felt his neck and felt himself go red. Only it wasn't as if he was blushing, it just appeared as if he wasn't so pasty. "Yes," He muttered.

"I'd get rid of that mangy mongrel if I were you," Sirius muttered. "It obviously doesn't like being touched if it keeps scratching you."

Remus smiled a little. "I can't, it's er... Like a family heirloom."

"What a mangy cat with a habit for almost ripping out the necks of its owners?" Sirius asked. "Sounds like a pretty raw deal."

"Don't you four boys have somewhere to be?" Drawled a voice. James let out a sigh and turned to look at Lucius Malfoy walking towards them, his long blonde hair tied in a silk green ribbon, so that his prefects badge was showing proudly. Following behind him was Narcissa Black, Sirius' cousin and a few others.

"Don't you?" Asked Sirius. "Let's think, where should Malfoy be at this present time?" He made a pretend pout as if he was concentrating.

"How about Brown-nosing the professors?" James said.

"Oh a good one," Sirius said. "How about, in the bathroom, trying to grow a spine?"

"Or-" The boys turned to look at Peter as if he was about to say something incredibly witty and intelligent for the first time in his life. Peter pursed his lips and fell silent, going slightly red.

Malfoy looked at them. "I feel the sudden need to take points off you." He said.

"Too bad," Sirius argued. "Prefects can't take points away from people!"

"I rather think they can," Malfoy hissed.

"That's rubbish!" Sirius said.

"Sirius I advice you very strongly to be quiet." Remus said speaking up at last. He turned to Malfoy, standing as the voice of reason. "Sorry they cheeked you. Yes we do have a class, but not for another twenty minutes and it's quite a small distance from here. Please don't take the points because Sirius already decided to lose most of them for cursing at the teacher. But please, don't make personal attacks at my friends just because we're from Gryffindor."

Malfoy stared at Remus for a moment. Most of the potions class were watching from the stairs. Snape was slumped against the stone wall apparently uninterested, whilst Lily, though beside him looked on curious.

"Do you really want to make this a scene?" Remus asked.

Malfoy's bottom lip quivered. "Five points from Gryffindor for talking that way to a prefect."

He turned and stalked off. Remus frowned for a minute before realising that five points was better than Malfoy docking off fifty from each of them. He turned to look at his friends.

"You," Sirius said. "Are bloody amazing. Will you please go and tell Slughorn what to do with his detention?"

Remus let out a shaky laugh. His frame quivering. His knees began to falter and he grabbed James' arm for support.

"Woah, you okay?" He asked.

Remus nodded. Then he fell to the ground unconscious.

Lily rushed forward as Sirius made sure that his head didn't hit the floor. "What's wrong with him?" She asked. "Did Malfoy hex him?"

James looked around. "No, I don't think so."

"He was ill this morning," Peter piped up. "Maybe the confrontation was too much."

"Either way he needs to get to the hospital wing," Sirius said, picking his friend up under the arm. James followed suit as Peter picked up their bags.

"So, Evans." James said as they made their way to the infirmary. "What was with you and Snivellus the other week?"

She turned to look at him. "You're doing this now? Whilst your friend is unconscious?"

James turned to look at Remus. "Why, do you think he minds?"

"You're a disgrace Potter," Lily said stopping and turning on her heal to rejoin Snape.

James made a face. "I don't know why she's getting so annoyed. I thought looking as if I cared about people would make me seem like a better person."

"Oh, yeah," Sirius grunted as they went up the stone stairs. "You were a beast. But I tell you mate, you should have waited until after we got this lump to the hospital wing,  _before_ you annoy her? How you holding on back there, Peter?"

Peter grunted a little as he made his way up the stairs, a few steps behind them, laden down with four bags of heavy textbooks.

"Well, just so you know," Sirius said. "Remus is surprisingly light. It's as if his bones are made of pixie dust."

"Actually Pixie dust is incredibly heavy." James corrected. "Heavier than most substances. That's why it's not used in potions, even though it's full of magical properties. "

"Are you trying to tell me," Puffed Sirius. "Is that they don't use pixie dust on a account that they can't lift it off the bloody table?"

"Pretty much," Replied James. "So your statement beforehand was incorrect."

"You and Remus should set up a little club." Sirius muttered. "Who knows most about stuff and beat the intellectual whatnot out of the other."

"We already do that," James said. "It's called banter."

Sirius rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus had disappeared for a few days, staying in the hospital wing. James, Sirius and Peter made regular trips whenever they could, Sirius came begrudgingly as they came during lunch, breakfast or supper. He hated missing the meals. After a few days at the hospital wing, Remus was discharged and was looking slightly better than usual, though still pale and peaky.

Weeks were passing quickly and all four boys were getting closer and working hard at their lessons. Sirius and James less so, but nevertheless top of their classes, much to Snape's dismay. It was a part of their wizard upbringing along with their natural brilliance. Meanwhile, the first years were enjoying their first few weeks aside from the exciting lessons by exploring the castle. Much of the castle still lay undiscovered. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had spent most of their weekends exploring, though Remus would often return to the dormitory to do his homework. Halloween was looming around the corner and the rumour was that the feast was spectacular and never boring. Some of the older students decided to taunt the first years about how sometimes the teachers liked to release trolls and make the first years fight them to the death. Some believed them. Others had tried to get expelled at this. But most of them, that weren't muggleborns, knew that this wasn't true.

"Can't wait for the feast," Sirius muttered patting his stomach after quite a full breakfast. 

James looked up from his porridge. He frowned. "Stop thinking on your stomach. I mean at first it was endearing, now it's just annoying."

Sirius grinned stupidly. "If it bothers you." He said.

"I won't be there," Remus muttered unhappily, almost to himself. The three boys looked at him.

"I'm visiting my mother at St Mungo's," Remus said quickly. "She came down with a terrible illness over the last few days."

"Like you had a few weeks ago?" Sirius asked, cutting up a sausage.

"Something like that," Remus shrugged.

James raised his eyebrows. He shook his head. "Whatever." He muttered. "Why do first years not get to go to Hogsmeade? Mum and dad are probably getting fed up of sending me sweets every other day."

"Dunno mate," Sirius said. "I wish I could get some sent to me."

"You would," James said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Their talk about Hogsmede disintegrated slightly as Lily stormed into the great hall looking once again, annoyed, and this time of course, much like all the other times, it was because of a particular Slytherin. She sat down and buried her nose in the Daily Prophet. Snape came running after her. "Lily!" He cried standing beside her. She pushed her nose deeper into the Prophet.

"Lily," Snape said earnestly. "Please, I didn't mean what I said."

"Of course not," Lily said angrily. "Because you always call a girl's best friend an ugly toad and try to hex her!"

"I... I was joking!" Snape said.

"The hell you were!" Lily glowered at him.

"Lily!" Snape tried to sit down beside her. James jumped up and pointed his wand at Snape. He was launched into the air and thrown off the seat. Lily forgot her anger at Snape and substituted it for anger towards James. She leapt up to go to his side, pulling out her own wand so James wouldn't try to hex them again.

"You heard her!" James roared. "She doesn't want to talk to you!"

Lily shot him a dangerous look, her face going red with anger. She stood up quivering. "You are a bloody _arse_ Potter. You could have seriously hurt him!" She helped Snape to his feet.

"Evans," James said. "I was- Wait, what?! I just defended you?"

"And that makes you better than him how?" Lily snarled.

"Evans," James said. 

"You do not go around jinxing people for the hell of it!" Lily snapped.

"Yes, but you see, Snivellus isn't  _people_ exactly." James replied. Sirius let out a laugh. Remus had sunk low into his meal, not daring to speak up.

"Let's go Severus," Lily said. "Thanks for nothing Remus!"

Remus looked up as she stormed out of the Great Hall. James and Sirius stared after her.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" James said.

"She'll come around some day," Sirius shrugged.

"You shouldn't hex people in the Great Hall," Remus said quietly.

Both boys looked over at him. He went red and muttered something, and looked back down at his breakfast.

"Lupin," Sirius said, addressing Remus by his last name. Remus blinked and looked up. Was he out? Were they going to leave? Sirius made a grim face. Then his face broke out into a charming smile. "Cool it. I ain't going to hex you."

Remus rolled his eyes and sank into his breakfast, a fresh wave of anxiety passing.

...

Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost floated along the corridors with a pleased look on his face. James found this very disturbing and after a few days of this stopped him on the staircase on his was to Transfiguration.

"Alright," He said, stopping Sirius in his tracks. "Nick, though I've always liked you, I have to ask, aren't ghosts supposed to be unhappy?"

"You're stopping me for this?" Sirius asked.

Nick let out a sigh. "It's my birthday in a few days."

Sirius and James looked at each other frowning. "Er... Birthday?" James asked.

Nick stopped for a minute. "Deary me, did I say that?" He shook his head sadly, which with the sheer force that it almost fell off. He pushed it back onto his neck with just a quick nudge from his shoulder. "I mean deathday."

"That's something to be happy about?" Sirius asked, hoisting his bag over his shoulder.

Nick looked at Sirius. "Death isn't always the unwelcome enemy you expect, Mr. Black." He said.

"Yes, because the beheading of you was much like a gentle stroll." Sirius said. "Did you ask for the beheading?"

"As always you demonstrate the sensitivity of a blunt axe." Nick said, moving out of the way to let some students pass.

"I try," Sirius shrugged. "James, not that I want to go, but I have enough detention for the next three months  _without_ missing class with McGonagall."

"Then go to class." James said.

Sirius pouted. "Maybe I will." He remained still on the flagstone steps.

"Deathday?" James asked.

"I celebrate my death."

"I guessed as much. So what, do you have a party?"

"Not... Regularly..." Nick shrugged, his head barely balancing on his neck. "But I like celebrating it. It reminds me of my humanity." He rounded to the two boys. "Would you like to come along?"

"Er..."

"I doubt you would," Said Nick. "I mean its not very enjoyable. Many of the guests are ghosts and unless you are willing to get... What do you children use these days? Oh boogie down, I heard someone use the other day...?"

They looked at him incredulously. "You've never used that phrase before in your life," Sirius said, narrowing his eyes. "Have you?"

"I'm afraid to say, I have not." Nick said. "Well, best be off to your lessons. The feast tonight will be rather miraculous I should say, it always is."

"How would you know?" Sirius frowned. "You're dead."

Nick stared at Sirius before nodding curtly at James and floating off. They travelled up the stairs and into the classroom. There was a scratching of quills and a tabby cat sat on the desk, but no professor. They knew that McGonagall was an animagi, so they assumed it was her. The McGonagall cat stared at them as they sat down behind Peter and Remus (who was looking sicker than usual)

"What are we doing?" James hissed.

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's on the board," He said, not looking around.

"Oh... Right." Sirius said. They sat in a few minutes silence and more scratching of quills.

...

The feast was spectacular.

Sweets shaped like spiders, chocolate snakes entwining around each plate, animated and alive and hissing. Treacle tart, pumpkin pie... Sirius was in heaven. James was getting pissed off.

"I said it was endearing." He said. "I didn't mean that it was pleasant to watch!"

Sirius let out a burp, but instead of looking like a fool, he appeared to be able to pull it off as adorable.

James rolled his eyes. "Hand over the orange juice." He said to Peter, who handed it over his hands full of chicken wings.

"What do you think Remus' mother is in St. Mungo's for?" He asked, picking at his desert.

"Peter, are you really that thick?" Sirius said. "Remus may be many things; smart, funny, a good looking boy, but he is anything but subtle."

Peter frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, he's lying to us." James said.

"You two are paranoid freaks," Lily said looking up.

"Eavesdropping Evans?" James asked.

"Of course not," Lily snapped. "You're just talking so loud that people in London can hear you."

James looked shocked. "I'm not that loud am I?" he looked to his friends for support.

"Of course not," Sirius said.

"Really, you're not," Peters said.

"You're saying that sarcastically aren't you?" James said.

"Of course we are," Sirius said, helping himself to the remainders of James' plate.

The feast dissolved back into the plates and Sirius let out a groan so loud that most of the school laughed at him. Dumbledore laughed heartedly as he stood up and began to speak. He gave his thanks to the house elves who had slaved over the food and for the copious students who had indeed arrived for the feast before giving a brief historical spiel about the origins of Halloween and how terrible it was in the past and how it was a thing of rejoice since witches and wizards weren't being burnt at the stake anymore before bidding them all a goodnight.

"Cheerful," Sirius said getting to his feet as the students began to move out of the Great Hall, too befuddled in their feast to really care what Dumbledore had said.

James let out a laugh and followed the other Gryffindors up to the dormitory. Peter followed trying to wrap his head around it. James watched him for a minute. "Still trying to work it out?" He asked.

"No... Yes," Peter said. "What did you mean 'he's lying'?"

"It's as obvious as the spots on-"

"Sirius." Said a voice.

Sirius, James and Peter turned to see Narcissa Black standing at the stairway. She looked odd. Her blonde hair pushed behind her ears. Sirius retreated a couple of stairs to look at her. "Yes Cissy?" Though the nickname was sweet in manner, Sirius' tone was not. Narcissa noticed this.

She looked as if she had been crying. She gazed up at him with dark eyes. "Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"I don't think that's such a..."

"Please," Narcissa said. "It will only take a moment."

Sirius looked at her up and down. "Sorry, Cissy. I don't associate with Slytherins."

With that he turned away and walked up the stairs with his best friends. James was frowning slightly.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You're not going to ask her what's wrong?" He asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she's a pureblood manic with a desire to maim and torture anything that moves."

"You can't know that." James said.

"Trust me, for fun she plays with cat intestines."

"Beautiful," Peter muttered, almost wanting to throw up.


	6. Chapter 6

 Sirius, James and Peter trumped into the room with annoyed faces. They flung their bags into the corner, which woke the sleeping Remus on the red armchair up. A huge book on goblin wars was open on his lap and a quill in his hand and about a foot of neatly written essay sat on top of one of the pages. He blinked, squinting in the half-light of winter the snow fluttering down across the window. He stretched slightly and yawned.

"Where have you been?" Sirius said, sitting down and unfastening his school robes.

Remus frowned slightly. "Here," He replied. "Why?"

"Class? You? No. Showy. Uppy." James summarised, pointing at the fireplace. "Incendio." He muttered. Flames erupted and instantly they were warmer. Remus leaned forward putting his books to one side, the flames illuminating fresh scars.

"Oh," He said. "I got in late last night. Well, technically, quite early this morning. So McGonagall gave me the day off." He frowned. "Okay, you look annoyed, what have I done?"

Sirius shook his head. "Annoyed? Of course not!" He said sarcastically as he leaned back, pulling his hair out of the knot that he had tied it in.

"He's annoyed off with his cousin," Peter said, taking out a bit of chocolate and eating it. "And maybe to an extent you..."

"Why?" Remus frowned.

"Oh, she's just being an attention seeker. She was acting all teary on Halloween, pretending that her what's his name, Malfoy - her boyfriend - did something bad again that she didn't like." Sirius said, shrugging.

"Well mate," James said taking Peter's chocolate. "It didn't look much like acting."

"You don't know her." Sirius snapped.

"Of course I don't," James replied. "But no one in the world can act that well. You said so yourself."

"Listen, she was just going to take me aside for one minute whilst Snape gets his own back." Sirius shrugged. "You know how the rotter is."

"If it was Snape, then why wouldn't he come after me?" James asked. "it makes no sense."

Sirius said nothing, but his face remained still and silent, looking at the flames as they flapped against the stone walls. Remus yawned and picked up his quill and parchment and began to write again. James ruffled his hair every now and then watching his friends intently.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a little while, still unsure of themselves around each other. All that filled the silence was the scratching of quill on parchment. At last Remus pushed his homework away. "Alright," He said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "Let me see your essays."

Sirius turned. "Why?" He asked.

Remus frowned. "So I can look over them and mark them. And tell you what to do. You were going to ask me to do so anyway."

James turned too, Peter looked rather hopeful. "Think we're too stupid to do it ourselves?"

Whatever colour Remus had remaining on his cheeks disappeared, his eyes widening. "No." He stuttered. "No. Of course not. No."

James' face broke into a smile. "Remus, cool it." He said. "I'm yanking your leg. You're not doing my homework. You look like as if you're going to collapse with exhaustion any minute. I'll make an excuse of some kind."

Remus' cheek twitched slightly. James raised an eyebrow. He sighed and leaned back on the chair and within minutes he was asleep. Sirius, James and Peter sat back watching the flames as the snow got heavier and heavier until it was hammering at the windows angrily. James was barely awake as he watched other students leave off for bed. Gideon and Fabian Prewett two red headed twins were playing exploding snap, and Lily with her group of friends were sitting doing homework. After about the seventh game where Gideon had failed to win and Fabian leaping up and yelling happily brandishing his wand as tiny sparkling stars erupted from it, that Dodges, the Gryffindor Prefect had to send them up to the boys dormitory.

There was a gentle tapping against the window. James at first thought it was just the snow dying down, until Peter pulled at his arm and motioned towards a huge tawny owl trying to get in. Sirius stood up and opened the window, the owl swooping in and landing on the table with a large package strapped to its foot and a letter in its beak. It dropped the letter onto James' lap and hooted. James opened the letter.

_Dear son,_ It read.  
 _I hope that you are well and settling into your first term at Hogwarts without any complications. As per usual, it is your mother who prefers to write to you, but I thought I would take this opportunity to send you something that has been in the family for years.  
As you remember the Tales of the Beedle the Bard, that your mother used to read to you when you were small, we always treated these stories as if they were real. I'm unsure about the rest of the tales written by Beedle, but I do know that the Tale of Three Brothers is real. You see James our family are direct descendents of Ignotus Peverell and his brothers. They were thought to be the true owners of the three objects; dubbed rather unmercifully as "The Deathly Hallows" by some lunatics, and therefore the story was based on them. What is wrapped in the parcel before you is that same invisibility cloak which my father gave to me and his father gave to him. It is only just that I in turn give to you and hope that you pass it on to whatever child you posses-_

Sirius gave a loud cough as he read over James' shoulder. "Not when he's a forty year old man sitting alone with a cat for a friend." He said sardonically.

James looked at his friend for a moment and turned back to the letter.

_-I was hoping to give you the cloak when you returned home for Christmas, but because you are so willing to stay at Hogwarts with your friends, I'm sending this to you now. I urge you not to open it in front of the rest of your peers. Only those you trust. I fear that everyone would want to use it if you revealed that you had such an item. I'd also like to point out that you should not use it for mischief. It is the original cloak, that is more powerful than any other cloak with a disillusionment charm. It is not prone to age, or wear and is incredibly powerful. Take care of it.  
I know it is none of my business, but James, I have come to the knowledge that you have become good friends with Sirius Black. Whilst I congratulate you on your maturity beyond your years-_

Sirius gave a snort.

_-I express heavy concern over it. The Black family are notorious for their behaviour and attitude towards non-magic folk. I know he's in Gryffindor too, but I'd be wary. Sometimes those classed as brave and strong are very susceptible to the perks of the dark arts. I put it to you to make your own mind up as you have for much of your life. If you trust him then so do I. I'm just heeding my own personal warning._  
Furthermore, I would like to tell you that your mother and I will be going to Germany to visit where the original Brothers Grimm began writing stories for wizards and muggles alike. You probably did not know this but they were dark wizards intent on causing pain and anguish to many. Though, practically disturbing, it should be fascinating. Your mother, sweet as she is with her knitting and her literature of the 1940's wants to go. Yes I know, bizarre. I dare not ask what interest she may have in it for. I'm sure it would shock and disturb me.  
Your grandmother has taken ill sadly. She should be fine, but the St. Mungo's healers are too busy treating an "accidental" explosion where the magical flames burnt at least 50 people. Their scars are sadly unable to be healed as every time the healers try to fix them the pain they suffer grows worse. It's left everyone in a bit of a pickle.  
She will be better soon, so there is no need to worry, though you're probably won't now that you have so much homework to get through.  
If you do wish to contact me, it will have to wait until after the Christmas period, I believe that we are going to be travelling with muggles for the most part and I doubt very much they would understand why an Owl is perched on the window of our hotel room.  
Your mother sends her love, or as she puts it "Lots of hugs and kisses".  
From your Father.

James closed the letter putting it back in the envelope. He picked up the package, light in hand and as the dormitory began to empty he ripped it open and threw the brown wrapping paper into the fire. He unfurled the silvery watery cloak and held it up.

"Well," Peter said. "Stop admiring it and put it on!"

James grinned stupidly and pulled it over his head. Sirius jumped up. "Holy - NO WAY!" He said.

"Am I gone?" James' bemused voice asked.

"Very much so." Sirius said.

James grinned beneath the cloak and walked around to Remus who was still slumbering. Sirius was looking around bewildered to see where he was.

"Okay," He said. "I really don't like this. Take the thing off."

James made a loud noise with something behind Remus, who jumped up ripping his wand from his robes and looking around behind him confused. He blinked slightly and looked around at Remus and Peter who were laughing their heads off. He turned to look at them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He cried stowing his wand back into his robes.

James took off the cloak and shouted "BOO!" Behind Remus, who jumped again. He turned and looked at his friend with an annoyed look on his face.

"James Potter!" He said. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just wanted to try something out." James said.

"What?" Remus asked, putting his hands on his hips.

James held up the cloak. "My dad just sent me this," He said.

Remus frowned. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's an invisibility cloak." Sirius said excitedly. "They're really rare."

James handed Remus the letter to which he read quickly, before looking back at the cloak. "Your mother is going to Germany. Do you know how jealous I am of her?"

James raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, that's what you're concentrating on?" He looked back at the cloak. "I wonder if we could all fit under it."

The boys looked at each other. The smallest was Peter of course. Remus and Sirius were actually quite tall for their age so they cast doubt on that. Carefully, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter huddled together and James threw the cloak over their heads. "Do you think anyone can see out feet?" Peter asked.

Sirius and James looked at each other. "We did not think this through." Sirius muttered.

"Well, I'm not about to declare to anyone else that I have this." James hissed. "Oi, French guy!"

The painting that hung just above the fire looked down on them sleepily. Then with a very English accent he said. "I'm not French. I'm Richard the Lionheart."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sirius said. "And I'm the pope. Can you see our feet?"

The painting peered down. "Four of you under the same cloak yes?"

"Yes," Chorused the boys.

The painting sat back. "I cannot see your feet."

"Yes!" James pulled the cloak off. "Do you realise how much fun we're going to have tonight?"

Remus yawned. "Not tonight," He said firmly.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Not tonight," He said again. "It's late. And I'm tired and I know that counts for nought but by the looks of things, Peter is about to drop too."

They looked at each other again. "Maybe your right," James shrugged, tucking the cloak under his arm and picking up the letter.

...

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius jolted awake. Someone was shaking him awake. He looked up beadily. "What?"

James looked down at him with a big grin on his face. "Wanna go down to the kitchens?"

"Do you know where the kitchen is?" Sirius muttered.

"More or less," Said James.

"What time is it?" His friend asked.

"I dunno, early..." James said.

"Give me a specific time, James," Sirius said. "Is it early enough to say that we might as well go and get breakfast, or is it early as in Remus is barely asleep?"

James frowned, not knowing what to answer. "Socks, shoes, maybe a jumper... Wait are you wearing underwear?"

Sirius looked at him. "What type of question is that?" He asked. "Am I wearing underwear? Do you wear underwear in bed?"

"If not, you might want to put some on." James said. "Get up. I'm hungry."

"And for the first time in my life," Sirius said. "I'm not."

"Come on, you're not going to let some skinny pale kid boss you about are you? That's symbolically giving into Snivellus."

Sirius pulled his blankets over his head. He waited for a moment before realising that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again. So he got up watching and followed James begrudgingly from the dormitory, his stomach growling. James flung the invisibility cloak over their heads and they went quietly from the common room; the Fat Lady was sleeping soundly.

The school was different at night. All the paintings were snoring softly and the corridors were dark. Peeves the poltergeist was snoring on top of the One-eyed witch statue, some moulded chewing gum up his nose. He seemed quite unbothered by this though.

"Do you think any teachers will be up?" Sirius hissed.

"I suspect so." James replied. "I mean, teachers aren't human. They don't really need to sleep, patrolling the corridors..."

They stopped and looked at the painting of fruit. Unsure what to do, James reached out to touch one of the grapes. Nothing happened.

"Try the banana," Sirius suggested.

"You try the banana." James said.

"I didn't want to get out of bed," Sirius replied.

"And miss the opportunity for food, yeah, right," James said, reaching out to touch the banana. Again nothing happened. Sirius then reached forward and touched the pear which laughed and stepped aside. Inside was a cavernous room, about the same size as the great hall with four corresponding tables. Sirius pulled off the cloak and James hurried down the room towards the large cupboards and yanked them open. He found what he was looking for quickly.

Sirius stood aside. "You know, all the things that you could have done with that blasted cloak and you go for sneaking down to the kitchens. I mean, you could follow the Slytherins and hex Snape in his sleep to make him look like he has pink hair!"

James looked around, his arms laden with sweets. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"Fine but when you get caught, do not tell them it was me who gave you the idea." Sirius said. "It'll lead Cissy to hex me in my sleep."

"You have some serious issues with your family." James muttered as he stuffed the treats into his pockets and grabbed the cloak. "Come on. I want to explore."

"But..." Sirius said. "Bed..."

He followed James though.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Lily was reading the newspaper, a grimace on her face. The headline was shocking. "KNOWN WEREWOLF FENRIR GREYBACK ATTACKS GROUP OF SCHOOL CHILDREN ON HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED'S ORDERS" Remus was staring at the newspaper too, the face of Greyback looming out at him, growling fiercely. Remus felt as if he knew the face, but he couldn't place him. He scowled into his tea, thoughtfully. Lily folded up the newspaper.

"What's wrong?" She asked kindly.

Remus shook his head. "Nothing," He muttered, draining the last of his tea.

Lily caught his glance towards the Daily Prophet. "I know," She said. "It's just horrible isn't it? I mean, who could attack a group of children? It's barbaric and beastly. And even worse what with it being so close to Christmas."

Remus said nothing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lily asked.

He smiled at her. "Yes, I'm fine." He said. "How are you?"

"Ah the mark of a true gentleman," Lily beamed. "I'm fine thank you. Although, I think I'm struggling with the homework Professor Binns set us."

"He never marks it anyway," Remus said. "He calls me Lurchin. And the goblin wars essay that I handed in got a poor mark because I didn't spell my name right."

Lily laughed. "Maybe you could help me?" She asked.

"Oh, Lily I... er..."

"Oh, if you're busy-"

"No, no, it's just... " Remus blushed.

"Remus," Lily said firmly. "Its homework. In the library. With Madame Prince looking over our shoulders."

Remus smiled. "Alright. After Herbology?"

"It's a date," Lily grinned.

"Mr Lupin?" Asked a timid voice. Remus turned to see another first year, from Ravenclaw with dark brown hair and a flushed face, holding a set of books.

"Yes?" Remus asked confused, never being called 'Mr Lupin' by an equal in his life. "Sarah, is it?"

The girl blushed even more, looking at her shoes. She held out the books she was carrying. "Professor Ferres wanted me to give you these. She said something about your prior commitments next week."

Remus' eyes widened and he took the books from her. "Ah, yes," he said. "Thanks Sarah. I appreciate it."

Sarah smiled shyly at Lily then turned and ran off. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Prior commitments?" She asked. "Where are you going next week?"

"Oh, my aunt she's in hospital." Remus said casually. "Dumbledore is letting me have an extra week off so I can visit her."

"Oh, okay," Lily said as Remus tucked the books into his bag. "You know that she likes you."

"Who?"

"Sarah," Lily said. "She wants to be your friend."

"Nah," Remus shrugged. 

"Why do you have the set idea that everyone hates you?" Lily asked.

"I don't,"

"Please,"

"What?"

"First few weeks, you kept out of everyone's way, even though Potter and Black were persistent that you stay around with them. You avoided talking in class, you didn't even talk to me for at least three months, even though I like you." Lily commented. Remus pursed his lips remaining. Lily sighed. "Do you think we should head off to transfiguration now?"

Remus checked his watch, thankful that Lily's comments on his personal life were over. "Yes, I think we should," He said.

...

Peter was doodling something on a spare piece of parchment. Remus was listening intently to what McGonagall was telling them. James and Sirius sat behind the other two not really paying attention. They were learning something simple today because of the Christmas holidays looming around the corner.

"It's easy enough!" McGonagall said earnestly moving down the aisles. "Tap your wand thrice then point at your animal and say the words  _Jervesio._ Mr Black what on earth have you done to your newt?"

Sirius stared at the newt to which he was supposed to change it into a purse, it had gone a sickly purple colour as bright yellow string was tightening itself around its throat. James looked at it bewildered and bemusement as his rat scurried around his hands.

McGonagall gave a sharp flick of her wand and it resumed to a normal newt. James was stifling not to laugh. "Mr Pettigrew, will you please attempt it?"

Peter looked terrified and tapped his wand thrice, pointed it at the owl and muttered; "Jervesio."

Nothing happened.

McGonagall let out a sigh. "Miss Evans, what about you?"

Lily, who sat a few seats from Sirius pulled out her wand and pointed it at the bat. It immediately squirmed and transfigured itself into a black leather purse which gave a little squeal. McGonagall turned looking satisfied with her.

"I want you all to practise the spells you have learned over the holidays,  _without_ choking your animals Mr Black. And I would like a roll of parchment going over each spell you have learned, why it is used, and what animal is best for it." McGonagall said. "To be handed in on Monday after the holidays."

The class began to pack away their things and Sirius stormed out looking annoyed. Sirius caught up with him. "I hate transfiguration." He said agitated.

"I know mate," James shrugged as they waited outside class for Peter and Remus.

"What do we have next?" Sirius asked.

"Defence against the dark arts," Remus prompted. "Which isn't so bad."

"No, except that Professor Elgard is a prick and a half." James said as Peter caught up with them.

"If you don't like the class, then don't go." Sirius said.

"What will I do instead?" James asked.

"Your homework?" Remus replied, scratching his bandaged arm.

"Shut up," James pouted.

"What's wrong with Defence against the dark arts?" Sirius asked.

"What's right with it?" Peter grumbled.

"Snap," James said.

"I enjoy it." Remus shrugged, pulling his bag further up his shoulder. "Only, I wish we were learning more about dark creatures. Defence spells are all well and good, but how are we meant to use them if we never get to practice."

"Wanting to learn how to defend yourself if you come face to face with a vampire or a werewolf?" Sirius asked.

Remus' face drained.

"You shouldn't joke about that," He said quietly.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Did you not see the prophet this morning?" Remus asked.

"I never read the newspaper." James said. "It's filled to the brim with lies."

"I agree with that," Said a voice. James looked around to see Xenophilius Lovegood, a Ravenclaw boy with stringy white blond hair. "It's filled with liars. It's run by a creature known as Corconoro. It infests a human host with evil thoughts and cannot handle the idea of good and truth."

"Really?" Asked James, an amused look on his face. "I just thought it was humanity."

"Your cynical behaviour will not get you far in life," Lovegood said thoughtfully. "It limits your capacity to think imaginatively."

"Yes, but I'm either always right or pleasantly surprised," James said. "How could anyone hate that?"

...

Christmas was fast approaching and there was a buzz of excitement passing around the school. Sirius, James and Peter had all decided to stay behind at Hogwarts whilst most of the first years had opted to go home. Sirius did not want to go home only to be greeted by his spiteful mother and gloating brother and his indifferent father. Since James knew he was already staying, he was greatly overjoyed and excitedly talked of all the mischief they could perform during the holidays. Remus had left a week earlier than any other of the students despite Sirius and James' vehement insistence that he'd stay and conjure mischief with them, insisting that he had urgent family matters to attend to. So Peter stayed in his stead. The boys were sitting in a rather empty great hall, an unfinished game of Wizard Scrabble in front of them where the object was to create as many words as possible from the letters they used on the board by making sure the anagrams were correct. Every so often the pieces would change and rearrange themselves into the correct spelling. If not many anagrams were created from the words, the pieces would attack. Peter had already been thrown off his chair twice because of the pieces going after his persistently poor grammar. They were watching Hagrid the gamekeeper being directed by Professor Ferres as to where the countless Christmas trees should go.

Lily had gone home for the holidays, Snivellus had not, much to James' despair. Fabian and Gideon had opted to stay, so did the Ravenclaw prefect, Kingsley Shacklebolt. And much to Sirius' annoyance, his cousin Narcissa. This did not bode well for him knowing full well that if James wanted to sneak into the Slytherin common room, Narcissa would come looking for them. And he had warned James of her and her family's insanity.

"You keep saying she's insane, Sirius," James shook his head sadly. "I really don't see it at all."

"How could you not?" Sirius asked, whilst passing the picture of Aristotle on the third floor. "She's mad, they're all mad, her, Bellatrix. The only one not mad is Andromeda."

"Who?"

"Bellatrix's and Narcissa's sister." Sirius grunted. "She's great, a little weird but brilliant fun."

"How weird are we talking?" James asked. "Is it Bellatrix weird (not that I can compare or anything) or Xeno weird?"

"Andromeda is more Xeno insane."

"Then what are you worrying about? Xeno's mad, but not dangerous."

James had decided that this was the time of the year that he, Sirius and Peter were going to discover _everything_ about the castle – from portraits that opened to reveal hidden rooms, to secret passageways and even trying to stop the stairs from moving every time they tried to get back to the Gryffindor common room. It was getting annoying because the stairs liked to play tricks on the First Years and switched every so often leading them into the areas of the castle which were out of bounds usually leading to the caretaker giving them detention by cleaning out the trophy room. This was proving this annoying when Sirius was made to polish the Quidditch trophy for the fourteenth time.

"I'm getting sick of this," Sirius muttered.

"Then go and complain," James suggested.

"Well I can't," Sirius said. "Because he has every right to. It's the stairs I'm angry at."

"Then complain to the stairs." James suggested.

"Well that's just stupid."

"You're just stupid." James shot back.

"Ooh. Your arguments are getting lamer by the day." Sirius said.

Sirius woke late on Christmas morning to see James was already halfway through his mountain of presents, along with a huge slab of chocolate in his mouth. He had gotten quite a large quantity of books and some new cloaks. Sirius yawned pointedly and tugged the sack from the bottom of his bed. Peter was halfway through opening his small pile of treats from his parents.

"Happy Christmas," James said happily.

"Happy Christmas," Sirius replied sleepily.

"The present is awesome," James said, indicating to a pocket sneakoscope that sat on top of the cloaks.

"No problem," Sirius replied. He began to open his. He smiled as he pushed the sweets aside. He then picked up a particularly heavy present from his mother. He opened it.

"What's that?" James asked, tugging on a thick woolly jumper.

"' _Dark Monstrosities, The Darkest Wizarding Families of all Time.'"_ Sirius read. "Mum says that it'll remind me of where I come from." Sirius took one look at the black bound book before throwing it to the floor without so much as a second glance.

"Why would she send you something like that?" James asked.

"Oh I don't know." Sirius shrugged, pulling out the new quill and ink set that Remus had given him. "They're probably swarming all over Regulus, how he's their perfect son. Honestly, if I punched them, they'd probably poop out the dark mark." Sirius pulled out a ivory handle from the package. "Er... Thanks..." He said. Staring at it perplexed slightly.

"It's a knife."

Sirius flicked the blade. "Just what every good wizard needs, a knife." Sarcasm itching from his voice.

"It's for opening locks," James explained. "In case you find yourself in a sticky situation."

"That's very cool," Sirius said admiring the knife. "A lot better than the jar of spit that I got when I was ten."

James stared at him. "Jar of spit? I certainly hope it's better than a jar of spit. Who gave you a jar of spit?"

"My house-elf, Kreacher." Sirius said. "The same year he gave Regulus a ring that opened with poison. He thought that his younger master would use it during Christmas supper. I didn't give them the satisfaction. I didn't go to supper."

"Fight the power," James said, raising his fist. "What did you get, Peter?"

Peter looked up. "Sweets, a jumper, a new scarf, new parchment, books... Did you really get a jar of spit?"

"Unfortunately." Sirius replied. "That was all I got when I was ten. Come to think of it, I probably deserved it, I did almost kill Regulus."

"How?"

"It was an accident," Sirius shrugged. "He wanted to go into Borgin and Burkes. How was I supposed to know that it had a vanishing cabinet in it? He were lost for at least a month before he turned up again."

"Why were you in Knockturn Alley to begin with?" James asked.

"Dad was meeting with a business proprietor," Sirius shrugged. "I wasn't there by choice. I would have preferred going to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"You like Quidditch?" James asked.

"Who doesn't?" Sirius asked. "It's total beeswax that they don't let the first years play."

"Beeswax?"

"I've been told that I have to substitute swear words for other words." Sirius said. "Which is total bollocks."

James laughed heartily. "You're not doing great at it are you?"

"Of course I am." Sirius said. "You spout some beeswax don't you?"


End file.
